


Ryuji's Turn to be Possessive and Jealous

by CatgurlTea



Series: Possessive Cute Bois [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatgurlTea/pseuds/CatgurlTea
Summary: Ryuji has felt jealousy way before Akira did, but he's be able to handle it and keep it under control. That was untill Akira had to go ahead and stake his claim. Now he has darker feelings and a promise to fulfill.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Possessive Cute Bois [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Ryuji's Turn to be Possessive and Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post paet 2 I was feeling a bit insecure about writing and life also got busy. But please enjoy.

Ryuji wasn't the type to feel jealous, but he did feel it way before Akira did. He always felt he wasn't good enough, but the other's reassurance was enough. It wasn't until he was waiting for him one day in his usual spot and he didn't show up that he started to feel it bubble. They usually walk with each other before having to go their separate ways home. He hunched over against the wall, tapping his foot so hard he swore Captain Kidd was sending shockwaves into the ground. He wasn't angry at the other just annoyed at what was taking so long. He scratched the back of his head, letting out a frustrated growl before turning on his heels to find the Raven-haired male. Patience definitely wasn't his strong suit. He used his track legs to run all over the school looking for him not giving a single shit at the eyes that watched him. It wasn't until he caught the boy with a certain counselor that he felt that dark feeling grow larger.

He could have sworn he felt his own shadow form in mementos, ready to lay waste on anyone who came close to him and his love. They weren't doing anything out of the ordinary though. Literary just being a student and counselor, but it didn't help his case. They could have done anything in that room alone. He shook his head, fighting the thoughts.

No! He trusted his boyfriend! He would never hurt him! Akira felt the eyes on them and turned to look at him. His stoic expression faded and he smiled widely. It was enough to send that icky feeling straight back to hell where it belongs. He smiled back, getting comfortable in his skin again. Akira said his goodbyes before going over to his boyfriend. 

"Hey, babe." He mumbled. He could tell the other wanted to give him a kiss, but too many eyes were on them.

"Let's get out of here." He replied and they both headed off. He did still turn around to glare daggers at the glasses-wearing brunette and Akira didn't notice a thing. Maruki scratched the back of his head, suddenly not feeling so popular anymore. 

The second time he felt jealous was when Yusuke had joined their party. Akira had told Ryuji to stay as backup since Madrame's palace contained several of his weaknesses. He knew it was because Akira cared for him, but he couldn't help but feel replaced. He stomped his foot, staring into open space waiting for them. If he was needed they would call for him, but so far no one did. His skin started to crawl as he imagined that damn artist flirting with his lover, despite also knowing the other was kind of dense and probably didn't feel a damn thing for his Akira. After what felt like hours the team came back for him and he put on a happy facade. 

"Hey! Don't leave me out of the action next time! I wanted to kick some shadows' asses." He replied. That jealous feeling melted away once again once he saw the other sneak him a smile. 

"Sorry, Ryuji just didn't want you to get your ass handed to you." Akira replied, laughing a bit. Ann rolled her eyes and thought nothing of it, walking on ahead like usual. Akira followed and Ryuji stayed behind, grabbing Yusuke by the arm before he could go on ahead. The other looked at him in shock, noticing his gritted teeth. He was no spring chicken to jealousy. He knew he felt something similar when Madrame used his artwork as his own. He wanted to be praised and loved for his work just as much. 

"He's mine you got it." He snapped, making sure his claim was known. Yusuke looked even more confused. 

"I'm sure he isn't yours as he is his own person. If he wants to be friends with me I don't see a problem." He replied. Ryuji growled, shaking his head. 

"I know you're gay buddy so quit playing games. You can be friends, but if you try anything funny I'll rip your ass in two." It all clicked for Yusuke, shaking his head. 

"I assure you, you have nothing to worry about." He replied as Ryuji let go of his arm, scratching the back of his head. He felt more awkward than ever as his jealousy disappeared. "Though I would be careful with your own insecurities as they can become toxic."

"Yeah, yeah." He answered, throwing on his famous smile. "Want to come with us for some ramen? I'll treat. Think of it as an apology." 

"Make it Udon and you have a deal." He challenged. 

"Fair enough." He laughed. That was the last time he ever had a disagreement with the boy as Yusuke decided to help him contain his anxiety, giving him his payment in the form of his favorite foods. It worked for a good while and Akira never found out.

The third time he felt jealous is when he caught Akechi talking with Akira after getting out of the bathroom. The dark twisted tendrils grabbed at his heart and mind, as he clutched his fist. That bastard pissed him off enough when he talked shit about the Phantom Thieves and now here he was talking to his Akira. What did he want? To take him away? Hell no. He wouldn't allow it. 

He had this overwhelming urge to march over there and beat the man silly before taking his lover in his arms and kissing him right in broad daylight. Akira didn't seem too interested in the convo actually, seeming uncomfortable. The feeling melted away all the way down to his feet and seeped into the ground. He walked forward with a fake smile, coming to his boyfriend's rescue. 

"Come on Akira! We got some studying to do!" He lied, throwing his arm around him. He walked him out, not letting the boy give a proper goodbye. This time instead of daggers it was if looks could kill Akechi would have been zapped to a crisp right then and there.

After those couple of times, he never thought much of it until Akira pulled his little stunt when those two guys practically assaulted him. It awoke deeper and darker feelings. He practically made him cum in his pants with just his knee and he loved it. He loved every damn second of it. He knew he said the whole you don't own me speech, but now he's really eating his words. He knew Akira was busy building relationships and doing a million things to ensure the Phantom Thief's stayed safe and strong, but he hated when he spent time with Akechi or Maruki. 

He knew he was faithful and didn't deny that for a second, but someone could take advantage of him. Or worse he could be really desperate for touch since he did leave him high and dry and still never fulfilled his promise. He regretted it, wishing he took the boy home and made love to him. He felt his cheeks turn pink, drowning in ramen alone on a Sunday night as his boyfriend ran around with every guy in town. Platonically, of course. 

His own insecurities of not feeling good enough only made him more jealous. This time, no matter what his boyfriend did, it never made that feeling go away. It had morphed into something else completely. He was getting more possessive by the second and he knew he couldn't voice it with Akira. He would probably feel so uncomfortable and like a piece of property which he wasn't! He was much more than that. He was his whole world! 

He tried to push away the gnawing feeling that chewed at his nerves. He didn't fear losing Akira, did he? He knew he wouldn't leave, right? Yeah, he wouldn't leave. Besides, his boyfriend has every right to unwind the way he wants. They are dealing with Kaneshiro's place after all and the weight of the deadline weighing over him. He groaned, pulling out his phone to see if any new messages appeared.

"Are you effing serious?" He groaned, slurping up his noodles as he closed his phone again. He at least wanted to spend time with somebody. He grimaced at the salty after taste of the store-bought generic brand broth. He bought it since he didn't feel like making any type of time-consuming meal. Besides he was too depressed and junk food was his go-to comfort if he didn't have Akira. His bones also ached after training all day. He wouldn't normally push himself athletically, knowing it causes more harm than good, but it was the only way to keep him busy and distracted. He was trying to run from his problems both metaphorically and literally. Though being on a treadmill probably didn't help with getting away. After a few seconds, his phone pinged and he shot up, grabbing for it. He saw the messages were from his boyfriend and his heart nearly leaped out of his chest. He quickly clicked on it, excited as all hell. He didn't even try to hide it anymore. He eventually had to tell his mom what was up, already prepared to disappoint her more but instead, she was happy. Over the moon that he had found someone to lean on. His smile faltered as he read the message.

_Have you gone to see Mr. Maruki, yet?_

The name made him squeeze his phone, wanting to snap it in half.

_No. Why?_

_Still? Come on Ryuji it's been months since I asked you to do it! You know it makes us look like normal students, right?!_

_Actually, it makes us stand out? I mean we're already considered the outcasts so going to a therapist makes us bigger eyesores than what we already are._

_Ryuji. Please? Just do it for me?_

He gritted his teeth, wanting nothing to do with that bastard. But Akira had pulled that famous line that made him bend in whatever way he wanted. He didn't want to say it, but hell he was whipped. He let out a groan as he let the anger take the wheel. Oh, he would try him out alright. That damn doctor will get a piece of his mind.

_Fine._

With that he shut off his phone, leaving Akira with a dry taste in his mouth. Even if they were upset with each other they still would always say I love you at least. Was he pushing too hard? He's been trying to avoid that ever since the situation in the alley, but it seems like no matter what he does Ryuji is always upset about something. He wants to fix it, but he's not sure if he can. That's honestly why he wants the blond to see the counselor cause he can actually be really helpful. Morgana peaked over as he watched Akira's brows furrow, anxiously waiting. He let his fingers glide, deciding to be the first one to say it. He didn't even let seconds pass as he started to feel tears swell, typing an apology up, but it was quickly deleted once Ryuji started typing. 

_Sorry sweetheart for being harsh. I love you too. I'm just missing my best friend, man._

It's okay. How about tomorrow after school, we go out somewhere. Just the two of us?

Ya sure you aren't busy? We still have the Palace to deal with. 

That text felt like a stab in the heart. He hated that he even had to ask that, but it's only because he has had to call him up and cancel several times on him. He both loved and hated being so caught up in improving the thieves' strengths and his own. 

_Yes, I'm sure. Screw it. You know what? You can have me for the whole week. Of course, this means we still have to go to the Palace, but you can accompany me everywhere I go._

Morgana let out a mew of protest not wanting to be stuck with the hot-headed blond for that long, but he was silenced with a glare. He knew once Akira had his heart set on something there was no stopping him. Even more so when it came to the loudmouth Ryuji. Of course, Morgana respected him and cared for him since he was a member of the guild, but being around him made his head hurt. Though he could always go solo for a bit if need be and get his aggressions out by playing with the neighborhood cats.

_For real?!!!! You mean it?!_

Of course you dork! Now stop worrying your pretty head about things and get some rest. 

_Hey! That's my line! But yeah that's cool bro!_

Ryuji couldn't believe it. He would finally get to see Akira more than once a day or only during meetings. He would actually get to spend time with him and hold his hand and kiss him and snuggle him. Maybe he could even beg Sojiro and Akira to let him stay the night. They allowed it on a few occasions and Sojiro was also one of the few people who knew about them. He did catch them making out one time and not even super close friends do that, but thankfully they were accepted there as well. 

_l'll pick you up at the nurse's office okay babe?_

His happiness came to a screeching halt realizing he still had to face that stupid counselor. He sighed knowing Akira needed him to be a good boy, but he couldn't help it. He needed to stake his claim. 

He hardly got any sleep that night trying to think of a tactic that didn't make him seem threatening. He passed out before that happened, waking up with only five minutes to get ready. He was lucky he still had his speed left in him from track cause he still managed to make it on time to school. 

The whole day he couldn't help but feel impatient, already scheduling an appointment with Maruki early this morning. He gave him a pleasant smile, completely happy he decided to come by after all. So, here he was stuck with an appointment he had no way of ditching. He tapped his fingers in irritation, losing focus on even his daydreams he had in class. It didn't help that every second he was fidgeting, changing his positions like the weather. He tapped his foot to the rhythm of his fingers, gazing at the clock. He counted every agonizing second till he was stuck in hell.

People think class is hell, wait till you're forced to sit in a room with a pretending goodie two shoes. He knew he wasn't going to sit though. He was going to show this dude who was the Alpha and that Akira was his mate. You know, like how animals do it in the wild. He just hoped he didn't get riled up to the point he got suspended. He wasn't that much of an angry person anymore actually learning to control it, but when it came to Akira and his love for him it was all over. He could snap his fingers and be ready to fight in just mere seconds. Suddenly the bell rang signaling his ever so nearing descent into the underworld. He dragged his feet all the way to the nurse's office. He felt like a child who was in trouble, except he wasn't in trouble. It just sure felt like it. He saw the doctor standing outside the room, cheery as ever. He studied a document closely, before he caught the blond-haired staring at him, waiting for him.

"Oh! I do apologize! Sometimes I get lost in my studies way too often." He nervously laughed. Ryuji just nodded, feeling his confidence rise. He could totally take this dude head-on. This was going to be such an easy task to handle. It would be simple and easy. Leave my boyfriend alone or I'll effing kill you. No-no-no. Not that harsh. He can't say that more like don't try any funny moves on my boyfriend or you'll regret it. Yeah! That works. Man, he's going to be so awesome. He just knows it! "So what brings you here? Having a problem or did you just come for the snacks." They were safely tucked away in his office now.

"I came to talk about Akira." He started, preparing himself slowly. 

"Akira? What about him? " He asked. He didn't give him time to reply as he quickly added the most important rule ever. "Do know I firmly believe in patient confidentiality so I won't be able to tell you anything he's talked to me about." Ryuji scoffed, trying not to give a damn what the two talked about. 

"I want you to leave him alone. He doesn't need someone like you poisoning his head." He growled. Oh boy, here it comes. That dark, deep, and black tar pit of jealousy that swallowed him whole. He didn't want to actually say what he wanted to say. It was supposed to be a more tamed version, but his chickens were already hatched so he had no choice but to count them.

"I-I don't follow. I'm not here to hurt anyone, Sakamoto. I know it's hard to trust people. Especially after the whole-"

"Enough of that bullshit! I'm not dumb! I see the way you look at him. The way you prey on him! You want to steal him away from me. Well here's the thing pal you can't, cause he already belongs to me. He's my boyfriend and there's nothing you can do about it." He snapped. He didn't want to let their personal business slip out but it was too late. He was so tired of pervy adults, man. He wanted to just put them in their place. Maruki looked in absolute awe for a moment before it clicked for him. He let out a breath of air, before throwing on his usual smile. 

"Do you care to sit down?"

"What? No! I-"

"Please sit down." Ryuji grumbled and plopped down on the couch, giving in for some reason. He slouched back, his legs falling wide open. Maruki walked over to a cabinet. "Want a snack?"

"No! What the hell is with you and snacks?!" He shouted, growing tired of him always asking. The other just smiled grabbing a box of cookies and apple juice. He placed them on the table, plopping down on his chair. He studied the blond for a moment, trying to get a clear reading.

"I assure you, Mr. Sakamoto, I have no intention of stealing Akira from you. We have a simple deal that I'm not allowed to really disclose. It's nothing sexual. Just he comes and talks and I share some knowledge with him." He explained. Ryuji stayed on his guard not trusting the man one bit. Nobody is ever that nice unless they want something. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Sure you don't." He scoffed. Maruki looked shocked for a moment, before deciding a bit of information that Sakamoto already knows wouldn't hurt to share. He stayed optimistic and adjusted his glasses. 

"You know he talks about you a lot." 

"For real?" He asked, eyes widened. Bingo. He's got him now. 

"Of course! He gushes about you quite a bit. He hasn't told me you two were dating. Probably not trusting me with that knowledge, but it's not too hard to pick up the hints along the way." He explained. Ryuji was hooked, desperate for answers. 

"What has he said?" His heart pounded in his chest, feeling all bubbly and fluttery again. The black tar pit began to shrink up.

"Talk to me and I'll be willing to share." He replied. That made the blond recoil a bit, tugging back on the fishing line. 

"Oh so now you're blackmailing me?" He growled. He didn't want anything to do with the man now, going backing into a defense position. 

"No. Not at all. You can leave right now and I won't say anything to Akira or the staff about your outburst." He replied. "But you will still be stewing in your own jealousy as Akira is his own person. You can't control him so he will keep coming back here. All I can do is assure you I'm not preying on him. He's my patient and that is all. It's against rules and regulations as a doctor to even have relations considered as such. And you should know I've fallen in love with my studies way back in high school." He replied. Ryuji started to loosen up a bit. He didn't completely trust him, but he knew that Maruki would be risking a lot in even thinking about Akira in that way. He also knew that if Akira even considered it he wouldn't do it because he knew that this guy could lose his job. 

He was the same way towards the whole maid situation. He suddenly felt extremely depressed thinking that's the only reason the Raven-haired male hasn't cheated on him. He shot up and grabbed a cookie shoving it into his mouth, trying to shake his thoughts away. No! He trusted Akira with his life! He shouldn't feel this way. He has never been given any reasons not to trust him. In fact, he was given a million reasons why he should trust him when he saves his ass time and time again.

"Look I know it's not that serious and I'm being pretty damn toxic but every effing guy who looks at Akira or goes near him I get pissed off at. And I know it's wrong and I should trust him, but it's like these damn guys treat him like eye candy. It's bullshit!" He yelled, through his munching, gabbing another one to keep him calm. 

"Actually there is nothing wrong with how you're feeling. From what it sounds like, you're not, not trusting Akira, but not trusting the men who hang out with him." He explained. Ryuji let his mind wander. It was kind of true. He did trust Akira one hundred percent and never doubted him for a minute. He could say the sky was green and the other would believe him hands down. But the moment he was with another guy he wanted to show them who was boss. He wanted to smash his lips against his just to prove who he belonged to. He let out a groan. There he goes again! Treating the boy like an object rather than a person. "What makes the feelings wrong is when you let it build up and do nothing about it."

"I don't get it. If I do something about it I'll end up regretting it."

"Well, of course, it's about the approach." He replied. The blond still looked confused and he sighed. "Okay, take a soda bottle for example. The bottle is your mind while the liquid inside is your feelings of jealousy and insecurities. Now they seem to awaken or get shaken up when Akira is with other guys right?" He asked. The blond nodded trying to grasp what he was saying. "Well if you keep letting them get shaken up without doing anything about them eventually once the bottle or subject is brought up it will explode, causing a huge, sticky mess." He still didn't get the Docs whole speech. He tried to connect the dots, but they didn't make the picture they were supposed to. 

"I still don't get it."

"Well, the point is you should talk to Akira about how you feel instead of holding it in. It will only harm you and your relationship in the future." Maruki replied. Ryuji looked at him, feeling his anger bubbly up. He knew he was right, but he couldn't do that. He didn't know why, but talking about feelings that didn't really matter made him feel embarrassed. He let out a frustrated yell, throwing his head backwards. 

"This is bullshit! Why can't I be like-" He paused looking up for a moment, trying to find another type of liquid that wasn't soda. His eyes fell onto the apple juice and he grabbed it, shaking it about. "You know like apple juice?! Why the eff does it have to be soda?!" 

"You could be." He replied and Ryuji suddenly calmed back down looking to him for guidance. "You just need to take the proper steps and one of them is talking. I know it can be scary, but Akira is a very good peer and listens well. I'm sure he will understand how you feel and help you feel more comfortable." 

"But he shouldn't have to." He mumbled. For once during this session, Maruki was left speechless. Was he really getting raw emotion from the boy that wasn't anger? "I'm the one who's effed up. Not him. I should be able to handle myself and just- I don't know how to, I guess, trust others." 

"Sakamoto you aren't messed up at all." He replied, awkwardly not wanting to let the f-word slip up in front of his patient. He was fine with them cursing in front of him as he felt they were just words, but him on the other hand, felt he needed to keep a professional aura around him. "It's only normal to feel the way you do. From Kamoshida to your own father even."

"How did you know about that?" The blond drew his lips back into a snarl. 

"Sorry. I read your file." The other calmed down, knowing it wasn't that big of a deal. Everyone knew his asshole father left him and his mother. "But at least you realize the problem lies within yourself and you aren't blaming others. True, you are a bit harsh on yourself, but not to worry. I can help you out a bit if you're willing to see me."

"Sorry, Doc. I'm not interested. I only came because Akira wanted me to try you out. I'm not really big on this whole therapy thing and needing to be fixed. I can take care of myself." He replied, throwing his tough-guy act back on. 

"Oh, you don't have to look at me as anyone special. I can be your pal if need be." He told him, sounding way too happy. They sat in awkward silence, but Ryuji cleared his throat. And why the hell did he say pal like that? He needed a change of subject and fast.

"So what does Akira say about me?" He sat the apple juice down. 

"Well for one if you're brought up in the conversation that's all he will talk about for the session. He goes on and on about how strong and fearless you are. How he's proud of you. Or how hearing you laugh is like being blessed with hearing the voice of God himself. " He threw some extra phrases in there but they definitely seemed to have drawn his attention in, clearly flustered. The Doc cleared his voice trying to hold his own embarrassments and keep a level head as he approached the best subject.

"He also likes to describe you quite physically. He loves your personality too, of course, but sometimes he can barely concentrate on his work out because he's too busy watching you and the sweat gleam off of you, or he loves the feeling of your hand in his and how soft it actually is. Or how tight you hold him. And he sometimes gets a little vivid, in describing your buttocks as surprisingly plump and would look better if you stopped wearing your pants so baggy. Oh, and what was the word he used that he wanted to do to your hindquarters? Squeeze it? No, too soft. Spank it? No, too rough. Ah! It was smacking it! He wanted to-" Ryuji jumped out of his seat, absolutely flustered from the tips of his ears down to his toes. 

"Alright! Alright! Stop talking about my ass you creep!" He shouted causing the other to chuckle. He really hoped no one else heard that. It would be so hard to explain. He would honestly be rather caught watching porn. Way easier to explain. Yeah definitely way easier to explain. He let out a sigh. Did Akira really talk about him like that? He felt flattered and at ease. Suddenly he started to get all bristling again. "Wait I thought you said Akira never told you we were dating?!" He knew he couldn't trust him! That liar has something on his dear Akira and he will be out for blood if he-

"He didn't. Like I said before you can pick up hints."

"That's a pretty effing big hint." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He would never admit it but talking to Dr. four eyes made him feel better. "So if I come here every now and again will you tell me more about what Akira says about me?"

"Sakamoto, are you asking what I think you're asking?" Maruki faked gasped.

"What? You just-"

"Asking me to indulge in patient information to you? That's against the rules!" He was, of course, teasing the other boy. One of the rare moments he wasn't serious. Ryuji was left agape, not knowing what to say. 

"But you just-" He looked like a kicked puppy and he immediately regretted the joke. 

"Sorry, kidding and sure. If you decide to stop on by I don't mind indulging you a bit or giving you snacks, or even both as long as you don't mind indulging me a bit." He replied, smiling brightly. It wasn't as bright as Akira's smile since he could outshine anybody but definitely was close in range. He cringed a bit as if it hurt his eyes. The blond waved him off.

"See ya later, Doc." Ryuji exited the room pretty sure he lost a bit of his sanity on the way out, but at least his boyfriend was in the exact spot he said he would to help restore it. The doctor got up, cleaning the mess behind before he got lost in thought. 

"Or did Akira say he wanted to bite it?" He looked off for a moment, before shrugging, not really wanting to think about a student's ass or what their boyfriend wanted to do to it.

"So how did it go?" The Raven-haired boy asked, getting close to his side. It was about all the affection that they showed each other at school. One day the two will walk down these halls, hand and hand and maybe even kiss a couple of times, but until then he is perfectly fine with Akira invading his personal space.

"Not too bad." He admitted. He decided to keep what Maruki said to him a secret for now. He knew if he had gotten involved in a personal conversation he'd probably lose his good knee and the other would have his mouth sewn shut. Akira gently elbowed him. 

"My my. Am I actually right? Did my Ryuji enjoy letting his feelings out?" He teased and he went red again hearing the words of playful possession. 

"What? With that asshole? Nah! I really only enjoyed the snacks, but he kind of forced me into another appointment." He lied, knowing he was caught like a fly in a web. He didn't mind it too much since Akira could read him like an open book. Even if the damn book was closed.

"Oh. Okay. I see." He responded, clearly being sarcastic. 

"Hey, I'm telling the truth!" 

"Oh, sure you are." 

"Argh, Babe." He groaned, pouting. It made Akira's heart stop and explode with love all at the same time. He just wanted to kiss those lips and make him smile again. 

"Fine. Fine. I'll believe you this once." He teased, ruffling his hair. Ryuji nearly imploded when he did that. Akira was never one to be extremely affectionate during their short friendship. He actually hardly ever was. Too bad for him Ryuji was a very touchy-feely person. He would throw his arms around him or hug him from behind. He pretended not to notice when the boy would tense up, and just chalked it up to him not being used to being touched. He was stubborn though and refused to give up until he got some sort of affection back. He knew he could change the boy into being a loveable dork and not some quiet loner. It started small when he stopped getting tense and started to grow by him leaning into the touches or hugging back. He would try and hide his laughter, but ultimately failed. He stopped doing that too. It made Ryuji happy to see his friend all soft. Soon enough Akira somehow got even softer and would just wrap himself around the blond. If he was lying down the boy would squeeze onto the small futon, snuggle up to him. He would smile fondly and wrap an arm around him, trying hard not to bring him closer than friend distance. Sometimes he would just stare at him, asking silently for some sort of touch till he grew the balls to do it himself. Ryuji was a tease like that. He refuses to always be the first to initiate it.

He remembered the first day he laid his head in his lap. It was the happiest day of his life. It was as if he gained the trust of a stray cat who was scared all its life and refused to trust people but finally did. He was leaning against the wall going on and on about some random arcade game they played and that it was bullshit and obviously rigged since they lost so many times. Akira could barely pay attention because he was trying to talk himself into putting his head right on his lap. The poor dude had developed a crush on him and the blond had no idea, thinking he was just a closeted affectonist. Little did he know he was deeper into that closet. Akira clutched at his legs, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Eventually, he said eff it and just plopped down onto him, refusing to get comfortable. Ryuji had gasped, shocked at how sudden it was. He watched as Akira tensed up, eyes screwed shut. He felt bad of course, but he was just surprised. He loosened up, knowing better than to pay attention to it. He just smirked to himself and played with his hair going on and on about the game. When he heard a gentle snore he looked down seeing the content smile. Ryuji stopped, crossing his arms in triumph. He did it! He had won! He didn't think it could get any better. 

_Thankfully he was dead wrong._

The other stirred, whining and he immediately went back to petting him. The other stopped, smiling again. The blond let his head rest against the wall, closing his eyes and basking in the feeling like a cat sunbathing. He too, drifted off asleep.

"So what do you want to do today?" The gentle voice broke him from his thoughts. 

"Honestly? I just want to go back to your place and chill." He replied. Morgana decided to chime in popping out of his bag. 

"Sounds just like you. Lazy as ever." The other mumbled. He sent a glare at the cat. 

"Hey! I just want to spend some quality time with my boyfriend! Why don't you go ahead and praise your Ann shrine or something!" He shouted, being loud as ever, stabbing an accusing finger at the cat. It earned a few glances from fellow students in the hallways. Morgana let out a hiss, puffing himself up.

"You wanna go punk?" He snapped. 

"Name a time and place, asshole." 

"Alright. Alright. Enough. Morgana apologize." Akira ordered, clearly used to dealing with this. The furball began to throw a tantrum. 

"No way? Me-OW." He yelped as Akira flicked his nose. He brought a paw up to it, whining. It let his ears lay flat, before grudgingly mumbling out his apology. Ryuji just smiled, being too forgiving as usual. He roughly patted his head and Morgana groaned.

"It's okay! Not everyone can handle being in love." He joked, causing the other to glare. 

"You too Ryuji." 

"What? But why?! He started it!" He shouted. Akira flicked his nose too, and he clutched it, repeatedly saying ow over and over again. He probably looked like Rudolph cause dear Akira didn't know his strength. He felt his pride take a bullet straight through his chest knowing better than to not obey his boyfriend's wishes. Morgana had his turn to chuckle. He always did like revenge served cold. "Fine. Sorry, Morgana." Yeah, he was definitely whipped.

"Apology accepted." He replied, smirking. Ryuji just wanted to grab that damn cat and wipe it off his stupid mouth. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the train station, just content to be in each other's presence. Once they were in a large enough crowd where no one could really see them, they grabbed each other's hand, not being able to go a second without touching each other any longer. 

Though for once, the Blond stayed quiet, not being able to really do anything, but think. Even as the train screeched loudly and people were jabbering, he couldn't hide from his thoughts. He hated that the Doc was right. He needed to actually be serious with Akira for once and tell him how he felt. He knew he needed to work on himself to be better, but he would need his help. As much as he hated asking for it, knowing he's already taken so much from him. He stared into empty space, not being able to peel his eyes away from the blankness. He knew how bad his anger could get if he just let it boil. He didn't want to be his dad and end up losing Akira. Or worse hurting him. 

The other noticed the silence, feeling as his hand was squeezed to death. He frowned slightly not really knowing what he was thinking about, but he knew better than to push. He would have to come out of his shell and say it himself. The other stayed lost in his thoughts trying to stay calm and find an easy way to talk about his jealousy. He knew he couldn't just tell him to stop having male friends. That's so wrong and controlling and he didn't mind all of them just a few. Mainly Akechi now that the doctor was out of the picture.

"Hey Ryuji, This is our stop." The Raven-haired male spoke up. 

"Oh ah sorry." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Morgana rolled his eyes. 

"Being an airhead as usual." The blond didn't reply, barely hearing him. The cat looked startled for a second, wondering where his snarky backtalk was. He actually flattened his ears wondering if he truly hurt the other's feelings. They were used to each other's playful banterings by now, weren't they? 

Ryuji just followed slowly behind, eventually losing Akira's hand along the way. The streets were quiet on the way to the Cafe making his head pound worse. He needed to say something or his own thoughts would kill him. He stopped in his tracks. 

"Akira. We need to talk." He mumbled. The Raven-haired's heart stopped in his chest, his eyes widening behind his glasses. Was this it for them? Did he do something wrong? Did he find someone else? Or did he spend too much time away from him? He swallowed hard, trying to clear his head.

"Morgana, could you give us some alone time?" He asked. The cat nodded, clearly feeling the tension thick in the air. 

"I'll be back late tonight, okay. Give you guys some extra alone time." He tried to tease, hopping out of his bag to go play with neighborhood cats. He gave a worried glance behind him before scurrying off.

"What's wrong?" The other asked, looking down at his shoes. He couldn't stand to lose another person. He squeezed his eyes shut and Ryuji's breath was stolen from his lungs. He couldn't find his voice, not sure to even begin. He wanted to start gently, but that wasn't his style. He threw his head back before throwing words out of his mouth.

"I can't stand other guys being around you." He replied, bluntly. Akira looked up in shock watching as the other looked away, red-faced. That's what he wanted to talk about?! He felt himself begin to boil. "It pisses me off seeing Akechi and that creepy counselor being buddy-buddy with you. I'm afraid-" He paused. "You'll find someone better than me. Cause I know they are so much smarter and serious than I am." Akira's pot of water overflowed and he cupped his face painfully hard. 

He yelped, pulling back like a deer in the headlights. That strength was scary. He caught the tears in his eyes and Ryuji felt his heart sink out his asshole. He made him cry again. He swore he would never do that again unless it was something sweet like him proposing. Akira ripped off his glasses and buried his face into his arm.

"You asshole! You scared me! I thought you were going to break up with me." He snapped. The physical pain on his face faded and instead stabbed him straight in the heart. He realized he started the conversation off wrong and he hated himself for it. He pulled Akira's hand away, gazing into his eyes as he began to wipe the rivers away.

"No way in hell would I do that! Did you really think I'd go back on my promise? I love you goddamn it!" He felt the same ghost possess him in the alleyway, cupping his cheeks and pushing his forehead against his. He didn't give a single shit if someone saw him now. Of course, no one did since the streets were practically empty for some reason. Akira grabbed onto his wrists, trying to anchor himself back to safety. The blond was here and he wasn't going anywhere. "I already told you I'm not leaving so cut it out."

"I can't help it! You've been so distant lately! And it's my fault for always being so busy and not being good enough!" He shouted, trying to break out of his embrace. Ryuji growled, holding tightly onto him like an animal trapped in a snare. He needed to make him realize he was perfect in every way.

"Bullshit! You'll always be good enough! You're our fearless leader so of course, you'll be busy! But the truth is-" he let out a sigh. "I'm just scared I'm going to hurt you." He admitted, feeling both a burden lift off his shoulders and another fall right back onto them. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. Ryuji whined and fell into the croak of his neck. 

"I get so angry seeing other men around you. It just pops up out of nowhere and I can't hide it anymore. I'm afraid I'll take it out on you and end up hitting you like my dad used to do to my mom." He pulled his face away feeling tears form in his eyes. "I love you so much I just want to lock you away and keep you mine forever, but at the same time, I don't own you. I'm toxic, Akira! I'm so fu-" He was cut off by soft lips, stopping him from saying the word he promised he'd never say. Ryuji let him take the lead, clinging onto him. He pulled away gasping for breath.

"I'm never going to leave you understand? Nor will I touch anyone but you. Okay? I want you and only you." He replied, trying to soothe the blond.

"Yeah but what if they try and do something to you. Like Akechi or someone drugs you and I'm not there to protect you like you did me? What if they hurt you and take you away from me. What if-" The other smashed his lips against his again, breaking away only to comfort him.

"Ryuji, I'm a big boy and can handle myself. I don't trust people as much as you don't maybe even more. I refuse to eat or drink or touch anything that is given to me. At least not from Akechi. I don't trust him one bit and he just-" He shudders and twists his face into disgust. That smashed his fears to pieces knowing the other doesn't like him like that. He shakes his head clear. "Point is if I don't trust them. I don't stick around for long. I'm really on guard 24/7 around even our friends except. Well except-" He stops suddenly feeling flustered. It shouldn't feel so intimate when he thinks it but it does. The words feel like they are exchanging first kisses, first cuddles with limbs tangled around each other. The emotion feels so raw to him. 

"Except what?"

"Except when I'm around you." He replied and Ryuji sucked in a breath. "You make me feel incredibly safe." The blond couldn't stop the possessive feeling taking over him, pushing him against the wall in the wide open. It wasn't the sick twisted kind of wanting to own him, but more of wanting to protect him forever. Make him feel safe and secure. He only felt safe around him and only him after all. "Please Ryuji. Please kiss me." It set off fireworks inside the boy, attacking his lips with the roughness of feathers, staring deep into each other's souls with half-lidded eyes, not being able to tear away from them. Ryuji licked his lips gently, wrapping his arms around his waist, trying to pull him in deeper. The other couldn't take it and glued his eyes close giving in. He didn't put up much of a fight as their tongues danced with each other, moaning softly in pure bliss. Soon they had to pull away for air, leaving them with only a string of saliva connecting them. They couldn't stay apart for long as Akira threw his arms around his neck sucking him back in. The world around them melted away and they were the only ones there that mattered. They were desperate for each other, full of so much need and want. The moans and slick noises that escaped their lips only encourage Ryuji to go deeper. He took both his hands and pushed them under his shirt, nipping at his lip.

"R-Ryuji." The other whimpered, pulling away embarrassed. The blond took this opportunity to mark his territory, roughly pulling his tie off with his teeth. Hickeys would look so beautiful on his skin. He would stay painfully close to him letting others wonder in curiosity what happened? Was he jumped? Or did an animal attack him? He would meet his peers eyes and just smirk. He was the animal who left those marks. He pulled one hand out from under his shirt, not caring as he stretched out the school's uniform collar, leaving kisses along his clavicle. He would buy a new one if it was beyond repair. Akira squirmed in his grasp, trying so hard to adapt to the new feeling. 

"Sensitive?" Ryuji teased, smirking into him. Akira swore he could feel it be shocked into his skin. The blond traveled up his neck, sucking the flesh between his teeth as his hand inside his shirt rested on his bare skin. Akira felt the sparks that lit up underneath his hands. It wasn't much, but fuck did it feel good.

"F-fuck." The other whined, arching his hips and grinding their erections together. This caused the other to sink his teeth into him, marking his territory. 

"Language, babe." He teased, deciding to bite him again. He wanted to leave deep, purple marks all over him. He wanted the marks to be able to be seen all the way in America or some other far off Continent. He wanted his classmates and friends to see his love bites. He wanted them to know just who the fuck he belonged to. Akira quietly cried, desperately thrusting his hips. He felt sparks burst underneath his skin as he clutched onto his lover. 

"Ryuji!" He practically sobbed and Ryuji felt so high. He would never need to drink or touch any kind of drug as long as he had Akira. The other decided to take a step further, shoving his hand down his pants, rubbing his cock through his boxers, as he removed his other hand from the shirt and anchored his hips to that wall.

"Shit. Say my name again." He growled. 

"Ryuji!" He obeyed, not being able to control his hips as they thrusted wildly. 

"Good boy." He praised, before pulling away and grabbing his face to make him look at him. The other was panting, face as red as strawberries. "Want me to fulfill my promise? Treat you properly, huh?" A moan escaped Akira's lips nearly falling apart at the seams right there. He nodded violently, but Ryuji didn't budge. He leaned into his ear, purposely making his breath hit the lobe. "Use your words. Tell me what you want." He needed his consent most of all. It was the most important step for him. Akira grew a bit more confident, cupping his face and pushing himself against him. If he could he would melt deep into him. 

"Please, Ryuji. I want you." He whimpered. As soon as the words left he grabbed his wrist, dragging him all the way to the cafe. He had the path burned into his memory so he never forgot it or got lost. He was always here since he didn't feel too good about dragging him to his place which was a complete mess. He would clean it up he swore to himself now that his mother accepted them. He wanted him in his most intimate spot. His room. On his bed. Fuck. 

He knew he was a damn switch the moment he slammed Akira into that alleyway wall, but holy fuck. Nows, not the time to slip into being a bottom. Not when he wanted to feel Akira. Wanted to watch him moan and toss his head back. He popped his head in the door noticing it was completely empty. Not a peep was heard and the sign on the front said closed. It brought them both inside cautiously. Akira, on instinct, locked the door, finding a note on the bar. It was from Sojiro basically saying he had to leave for an emergency and that to keep an eye on the bar. Oh, and of course not to do anything stupid.

He frowned a little wishing the other trusted him a bit more, but he understood why he didn't. Ryuji threw himself on one of the booths exhausted from actually letting his feelings out. It was a good exhaustion and he felt relieved. He actually understood the whole soda bottle thing now. Him talking was like twisting the cap slightly to let the air out. Not a bone in his body felt jealous anymore. He was content and he let his head fall back, ready to sleep the day away. 

Akira clenched his fist a bit, not letting him off the hook that easily. His dick was still pulsing hard. Ryuji awakened from his thoughts, feeling the other straddle him, grabbing him by the collar of the shirt. He let his head lay limp a bit, before meeting his eyes with a smile. 

"Ryuji." He growled warningly. The other chuckled pulling him in, purposely making sure their cocks rubbed against each other. Akira jolted, closing one eye as the pleasure sent shockwaves up his spine. He grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down gently so he could breathe into his ear. 

"What? You think I'd forget?" He teased, rolling his hips ever so slightly. "I'm not that dumb." His laugh felt like velvet and Akira almost exploded in his pants. He let his anger leave as quickly as it came, letting Ryuji take the reins once again. He pulled the Raven-haired's ear between his teeth, gently nibbling on it. He moaned lowly, rolling his hips desperately. The blond pulled away and let go of his head, letting the needy boy smashed his lips right against his. He was prepared for the attack, using a counter move. He traveled his hands ever so slowly down his back, cupping his ass with both hands. The other gasped and Ryuji forced his tongue inside of him. 

He was fighting an unwilling battle as the other wanted to lay down his arms and become equals, but Ryuji needed to show him who was boss. He should never doubt him again. He moaned weakly into the kiss, grinding their bodies hard against each other. 

Akira suddenly remembered the cafe had windows. Anyone passing by could look in and see them going at it like the horny teenagers they were. Fuck that shouldn't have turned Akira on as much as it did. He pulled away, feeling himself drift higher and higher into the clouds. He came crashing down once the blond stopped. "Oh you're not getting it that easily. You got to work for it."

"Ryuji. Bed. Now." Akira demanded. He must have sent waves of power straight through him to his Persona as he was manhandled upward, forced to stand on his wobbly baby deer legs.

He trusted the other to hold and guide him. He let himself fall into complete submission, only fighting with their clothes. Their lips never left each other's till the shirts came off and even then, it was mere seconds it lasted. Ryuji lost his shirt on the barstool and the other lost his underneath a booth. Akira pushed him against the wall at the bottom step, wrestling with his belt. He never wears these damn things and all of a sudden he wears one now?! He growled in frustration and the other helped him. He threw the belt only God knows where as the other coaxed him to calm down. It worked and Ryuji lost his pants, kicking them off. 

Akira fell to his knees, pulling his boxers down roughly. His cock popped out proudly and he just had to ogle at it. He's seen dicks up close before, only giving his past relationships handjobs since he never trusted anyone to use his body. He trusted Ryuji with his life though. He wanted to do this. He started to lean in closer and the other awkwardly stopped him with his hand against his forehead.

"You don't have to do this." To be honest, he wanted it more than anything, but he's never done this before and other seemed way too nervous to his liking. The other bit his lip, stroking his cock.

"I wanna try it." He mumbled out, embarrassed and how could Ryuji say no to that red embarrassed face. 

"Okay, but stop if you get uncomfortable and don't be afraid to speak up." He mumbled out, trying not to look away. Heat radiated off of his ears as Akira carefully, stuck out his tongue, giving the tip a cautious lick. The other shivered, trying to get a grasp on the pleasure. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the other as he began to trail kisses along the shaft. He nuzzled into the length, putting the side of it between his lips, sucking. He was just following porn at this point and using the fact Ryuji never had this happen to him as his advantage. The other didn't seem to care where he found his knowledge or what he did, groaning as he felt those soft lips praise his cock. He gently entangled his fingers in his raven locks, encouraging him to do more. The other pulled slightly away, trying to maintain eye contact as he stroked him at a snail's pace, keeping it right by his face. Fuck it was practically bigger than it. 

"Am I doing okay?" Fuck he almost came all over that pretty face. His eyes were so big, staring up at him for guidance he didn't have. 

"Amazing, baby. Can I please feel your mouth?" He suddenly begged, being bold as usual. The other looked shocked but pleased. He shuffled on his knees feeling his own length throb in need against his leg. He engulfed the tip into his wet heat, trying to keep his focus. He didn't want to accidentally use teeth on him. That idea just made him wither away faster than flowers exposed to weed killer. Ryuji let his head fall back, moaning. He felt sparks of pleasure all over his cock, making him weak in the knees. This was heaven. Nothing could beat the view of his love with his dick in his mouth. 

Actually, something could. That was being inside his lover, making him wither and moan. A goofy smile crossed his lips as the other started to bob his head, breaking the other pleasantly from his thoughts. He only made it about halfway down his length before he knew his gag reflex would kick in so he made sure to use his hands as well. One day he would take it like a pro, but for now, he was fine with this. Ryuji thrusted his hips, groaning, Akira moaning against them. Ryuji nearly lost his damn mind at vibrations going straight into his dick. It wasn't until the other let out a gagging noise, sounding a bit like Morgana when he had a hairball. He pulled away tears in his eyes as he coughed. Ryuji's world came crashing down.

"Shit. Shit. Sorry. I didn't mean to! Are you okay?" He asked, panicking. Akira just nodded, trying to swallow the uncomfortableness away. He felt his cheeks burn with shame. He just made such an undignified noise. He should be able to handle this! He was their leader after all!

"I'm fine." He replied. Ryuji ran a hand through those soft locks. 

"Want to stop?" He asked. The boy looked up to him with innocent eyes with lips darkened with Saliva. He suddenly shook his head violently. 

"No! I want to try again!" He shouted. He seemed way too determined to be embarrassed. Ryuji's face suddenly felt a thousand times hotter and all the blond could do was nod, scratching the back of his head. 

"Okay, but you don't have to. We have plenty of time to try this another time." He replied. Akira knew he was right, but he wants to at least get a good rhythm down. He wanted to hear him moan. He pushed the cock as deep as it could get into his mouth again, without gagging. He pulled back nice and slow making his lips pop as it left.

Ryuji drug his nails deep into his palms trying not to fuck this poor boy's mouth. Akira grabbed it with both hands, stroking it gently, before making direct eye contact with him while he dipped his tongue into his slit. He lost all composure there, moaning embarrassingly loud for being a top. The other felt confidence shine in him, pushing it back into him and bobbed his head. 

He sucked hard on his cock, closing his eyes as the other began to fall apart. The pleasure was so hot and heavy that he felt all gooey and like ice cream on a summer day. If this continues he's going to disappear into the floorboards. He bit his lip hard, feeling that coil inside of his stomach, tighten. He closed his eyes before the bomb dropped on him. His eyes shot open and he roughly pushed Akira off of him. The other looked hurt at first before starting to panic.

"Did I hurt you?!" He asked, not giving the other time to answer. "I'm sorry! I tried to keep control of my jaw but you're just so big and you kept grazing my teeth and-"

"No! You're fine! It's just-" He scratched his flustered neck. "I was going to know." He couldn't look him in the eyes. What the eff is wrong with him? He was looking at him the whole time and now he can't. Akira for some reason couldn't help but be dense. He didn't know what he did wrong. "I was going to cum." He could barely get it out.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He looked down at the other finally, not being able to stare at anything but his swollen lips. He swallowed hard, before reaching down to pick him up. He didn't know where his sudden new strength was or why his knee didn't lock up when he walked up the stairs but he chalked it up to those doe eyes becoming wide, full of bewilderment as he clung onto him. He didn't have time to protest as he was already dropped onto the bed, his lower half hanging off as Ryuji hovered over him.

He made sure to be gentle with those beautiful lips, not sure if they were sore. Akira whined loudly, throwing his arms around his neck, trying to melt him into him. The blond rubbed him through his pants. The other threw his head back as if he never felt anything better in the world. "Tell me what you want."

"Oh god! Ryuji! I want you to touch me! Please!" He lost his filter, carefully his pants and boxers were slid down to his ankles. The blond eyed his length gulping hard. He realized he looked pretty big too. He's seen pornos and stuff but this was ridiculous. In all actuality, their dicks were about the same size give or take an inch in length and girth. He couldn't wait to one day feel that inside him, but for now, he needed to be inside Akira.

He needed to see that stoic face morph into something lewd. He slammed his lips back down, losing all his cares in the world. He kissed down his chest, painting more marks on his neck. After all, Akira's body was his blank canvas. God, he felt like a better artist than Yusuke. 

For a moment, he wanted to display his boyfriend up in that art exhibit, letting everyone see his gorgeous body covered in his love. But possession took over again not wanting anyone to see what was his. He let his hands journey on up his sides, leaving tiny bolts of pleasure along his skin. He couldn't stop himself from playing with his hardened buds watching as the other arched his back gasping. He continued his path, stopping at his belly button, before retracing his steps. 

He suddenly gained years of experience, pulling one of his nipples in between his teeth. He nippled gently on it, hearing the other let out breathy moans. He was balling up the sheets already weak to the pleasure. He sucked on it gently before biting the skin around it leaving a huge mark. He decided this once to let the other nipple feel left out, not wanting to waste any more time. He went back onto the yellow brick road, kissing all the way to his cock. The other squirmed as he felt a tongue trace his length. He knew the other would burst if he put that thing into his mouth, so he teased him, swirling his tongue around him. 

"Fuck! Ryuji just fucking fuck me already. " He shouted, letting the forbidden word slip out again. He decided to let this slide. He grabbed his legs and swung them onto the bed fully. He pushed his lips back into his, stretching over his nightstand drawer and rummaging through it. He knew it was wrong, but he just had to snoop around his boyfriend's room, stumbling upon the bottle of lube. He remembered feeling how hot his face was finding it, slamming it shut as Akira made his way upstairs with drinks. He managed to play it off with distractions of promised video games.

He grabbed the bottle of lube out, not caring to push the drawer back in and pulled away. He grabbed his legs and lifted them up, ripping the remaining clothes off of him and throwing it on the floor. Instinctively the other squeezed his legs shut. He ran a soothing hand along the outside of his thigh. 

"It's okay, baby. Spread for me." He ordered his leader who obeyed without needing a second command. He rewards him with a short kiss. He popped open the lid on the lube, coating his fingers in a large sum of it. He coated his entrance as soft as a kitten's purrs. He didn't tense up at all, growing needier every second. "Ready?" 

"Yes." The other just barely breathed out. Ryuji coated his fingers, even more, breaching the hole. The other whined, used to fingering. He won't lie and say he didn't try it on himself. Not often, but enough to say it was familiar. It didn't take long before a second pushed in, scissoring him open. He gasped, letting out tiny moans. He curled his fingers inside, trying to find a certain spot but to no avail.

He cursed in his head wanting to find it and make his boyfriend effing soar with pleasure. The other didn't even care. He was too wrapped up feeling his hole being stretched. A third finger was added and the other started to see stars. He tried to hold himself back from cumming, feeling precum stream down his cock. After what seemed like a fruitless war the other found the treasure hidden in Mementos. It made the lurched forward like he was struck with lightning, letting out a throaty moan. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Shit." The other smirked and chuckled to himself.

"How's our fearless leader feeling huh?" He teased. The other pathetically cried as his prostate was stabbed again, fucking himself on his fingers.

"Oh please. Shit. Ryuji, please! Make me yours!" The other nearly tore his fingers out of him, but somehow knew the word control despite his obvious self. He slipped out carefully, grabbing the lube and coating his cock. Next time he would take more time on marking those pretty thighs and eating him out. His mouth practically watered at all the ideas in his head. He aimed right for the bullseye watching as the other held his breath.

"You sure about this? You can always say no. I don't mind getting you off other ways." 

"No. This is fine. I'm ready." He panted. Ryuji lost his roughness, becoming soft as he pushed in making sure to hold his hips up. The other's hand flew to his mouth, biting down on it as he felt an unfamiliar flame inside him, burning hotter with every stretch. He tried to mask the pain and push through, but damn he was already so full and just his tip was in. The blond paused his actions, caressing his thigh. 

"You okay?"

"Just getting used to it." He murmured through his skin. Ryuji nodded, mumbling encouraging words as he continued. He tried not to slam into him as he felt how tight and hot he was but this wasn't a ripping off the bandaid moment. It was taking your time so you don't kill your boyfriend's moment. Soon enough he was buried deep within him, watching the ragged breaths that escaped. Akira swore that thing was in his stomach. Minutes that felt like hours passed before words were spoken. "You can move." Ryuji didn't think twice as he started at a ghost's pace. The other still felt it, swallowing thickly. The pain disappeared, morphing into pleasure.

"Fuck." Ryuji groaned, letting his forbidden word slip out. He couldn't stop himself from picking up the pace, setting a nice rhythm. The other couldn't contain his moans letting them escape. It shocked the other completely stopping in his tracks. He wasn't thinking such loud, lewd noises could come from the quiet boy. It was fucking cute though. The other looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. 

"Why'd you stop?" The voice was so shaky and soft that Ryuji lost all composure. He grabbed his legs, spreading them wide open and tossing them over his shoulder as he got a better angle. He smirked as he began to ruthlessly pound into him, treating his poor hole like a low leveled shadow. The other let out a heavenly scream feeling currents of electricity flood his entire body. His cock was so huge it kept brushing against his prostate sending power surges straight through him. Nails sunk into his thighs, leaving better marks than teeth ever could. 

"Fucking take it! Take it all." The other snarled showing no mercy even as the boy below him came, covering their chests with strings of cum. It wasn't long before he painted his insides white, watching as the other quiver in pure bliss. The expression on Akira's face would forever be permanently etched into his mind. He slowly pulled out of him, adoring the sight of his creamed hole watching a tiny river trickle out of him. He was proud of himself until realization hit. "Shit! Dude?! Are you okay?!" The other couldn't reply, just lazily smiled and nodded. The other sighed, feeling relief flood his body and stress disappear. He pulled the other close into his arms not bothering to clean up. That was another regret for tomorrow. He gently pulled the blanket over them, kissing his lips repeatedly and wiping his wet tear trails away. After a while he stopped, rubbing circles around his back. "Sorry I came inside you. Kind of lost in the moment."

"It's okay." The other slurred, still intoxicated and properly fucked out of his mind. His throat was hoarse from screaming though. The other sighed, swallowing hard. Geez, couldn't he be any less shameless? "I love you, Ryuji." He smiled and pressed his face into his hair, forgiving him instantly.

"I love you too, Akira." The other smiled, before slipping into exhaustion. The other tried to force himself into the same slumber but was way too distracted by his sleeping beauty. He no longer felt jealous anymore. He didn't need to. Akira was all his. Forever and always. Ryuji suddenly heard a phone go off, realizing it wasn't his. He decided to grab it and reply to any messages his friends left. He could pretend to be his lover right? Was that so wrong? His skin literally started to boil as he saw it was from Akechi. The notification read I'm alone right now. He quickly opened the phone thanking all of the Personas in their group that he didn't use a password on his phone, meaning he had nothing to hide. 

So are we. 

_Attaching file...._

He locked the phone, feeling dignified in himself. He may or may not have taken a picture of himself wearing a shit-eating grin while Akira laid snuggled close to him. He knew it was probably going to bite him in the ass later, but who cares. He staked his claim and the other knew what was up. Now officially jealousy was gone, proving to everyone that Akira was his, slipping into a for once peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also feel free to follow my twitter and support me! It is nsfw so beware.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Catgurl_Tea?s=09


End file.
